Sakura's Fire II
by Sessho's Wife
Summary: [Sequel to Sakura's Fire] More SyaoSaku action. This mischevious duo now live together. Midori shows his face in China, where they reside. A few plays of romance gained or lost. The world is their playground in this one. Rating will change!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"No, blah. I'm not listening to you." Sakura scowled, trying her best to get past Syaoran.

"You are not going, Sakura." He laughed. "I think we've covered that fact."

"This is important to me!" She yelled, standing in front of the man she had lived with for two months now. "Midori showing up again is as important to me as it is to you...Or any of the other guys! Ryu even said I was as good as the other guys!"

"Sakura! You're not one of the other guys, though. You're you. Midori showing up doesn't mean I can put you in danger!"

She gaped at him, knowing exactly what he meant. With a huff and a scowl she yelled back at him.

"This is a girl issue, isn't it? You're not letting me go because I'm a girl! Or is it because you are trying to be such a guy? So your birthday was three days ago and you're 17 and me, I'm 15, but what does it matter? I still have a right to go!"

"No! That's it, no! I... I can't let you go where Midori can take you again. That scared the shit out of me!" Syaoran yelled back as Sakura huffed again. "If you want to go somewhere go to the car. I'll take you."

Sakura, not understanding his meaning correctly, ran happily to the car and got in the passenger seat. Syaoran followed, slower and more mature. He got in the front seat and started driving, Sakura bouncing in her seat. It took a thirty minute drive for him to get where he wanted. She jumped out of the car and walked up to the huge mansion with Syaoran. He walked in without knocking, to Sakura's shock, since he always did before.

"Kiyomi!" He yelled, causing her to jump a little.

Just then a short, slim, young girl came into the grand hall and smiled up at Syaoran, who seemed three times her height. HE bent down and whispered something into the small girl's ear and she nodded, grabbing Sakura's hand.

"I'm Kiyomi, but you can call me Kiyo. Let's go play in my room!" Kiyomi giggled. "Oh! But first, how do you know big brother Syao? He's a pansy!"

"A pansy, huh? Ever since I've known him he's been a jungle cat." Sakura laughed, glancing back at Syaoran and making a feirce meow sound.

He laughed and walked through a large passageway into the ballroom, leaving her sight. Moments later, the "pansy" found exactly who he was looking for and sat across from her at the small table there.

"Mom." He said simply, catching th woman's attention. "I need a favor."

"Anything, sweety. Your older sisters asked about you last wee, just so you know." His mom replied.

"I know. They tracked me down. Anyway, I need you to watch my friend. She's with Kiyo right now."

"And what's your relationship with this girl?"

She stood and started walking, Syaoran following in a silent fuming state. His mom raised an eyebrow and he finally replied.

"Friends and room mates." He said honestly.

Even over the time the two have spent together, nothing has happened between the two more then already known. His mom walked up the stairs, rounding the next corner in unbareable silence. The two arrived at his little sister's room, his mom barging right in.

"Mommy!" Kiyomi yelled, getting up from her seat on the ground next to Sakura.

Sakura stood too, walking over to Syaoran, who stood a few feet in front of her.

"Oh, Syaoran? What was that favor you asked?" The elderly woman interrupted. "I forgot."

"Yeah. Keep Sakura here. She's a handful." He smiled, turning halfway around to smile at his mom.

Sakura gawked and scowled and huffed all in one second, crossing her arms against her chest. Syaoran took two steps away when he saw that, just joking around even though his safety may be in danger.

"No. Don't even do that." She said rudely, walking out of the girly kids room, Syaoran stalking her as she started to yell. "You can't stop me from going! This is the biggest deal since that time I was in the hospital because of that ass Tama!"

"Well unless you want that to happen again you'll stay here!" He yelled back, now jogging to keep up with her as she ran down the stairs.

"It won't happen because I know what will be going on! I've been in more dangerous situations. Like the last time we wen-"

Syaoran covered Sakura's mouth, cutting her off completely. She gripped his wrist and groaned under his hand.

"Do you really think I'd tell my _mom_ that kind of stuff?" Syaoran whispered quietly into Sakura's ear before letting her go, earning a mischevious look.

"I forgot your last but if I knew..." She cut herself off, shaking her head. "Now you have to let me come."

"No I don't. I can always leave you with one of my older sisters."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's waist randomly, her hands low but not that low. He raised an eyebrow as she quickly pulled away, in her hands were his cell phone and the car keys. He gaped as she started out the door and quickly followed, trying to get at least the keys back. He failed miserrably.

"Now let's see who's on speed dial." Sakura smiled, surfing his speed dial list.

It started at nine so she worked her way up. Ryu, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo. That was 5-2. She scrolled down to one and gawked for a second.

"I'm the first on your speed dial?" She asked. "I don't even remember giving you my cell phone number."

"You didn't." Syaoran scowled, taking his cell phone. "You're on your own call list. I got the number from there."

"Why? You want to call me?" Sakura flirted as she drove to Meiling's house, where she knew for a fact the others were meeting.

"I might have to at some point if you keep coming on these stupid things!" He huffed. "Now make a left."

Sakura laughed and grabbed Syaoran's hand for only a few seconds before returning her own hand to the steering wheel.

* * *

**You know you love me! It's chappie one of the SEQUEL!!!! This one WILL be rated M later on. Review for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What's Sakura doing here?" Meiling yelled at Syaoran when he and Sakura walked through the door, Sakura poking fun. "I thought I told you this was easy enough that another person would just weigh us down."

"You ass!" Sakura yelled at Syaoran and hit him. "You said that I was going to die!"

"I lied, big deal." He glared playfully. "It's an easy capture. He's at the hospital under intense care. Idiot got an infection when you shot him. It'll kill him in a few days time, and they can't get either bullet out."

"Yes!" She cheered, hugging Syaoran. "I'll stay here then! No problem."

Right then she felt like such a dork. Sakura dropped from the hug and smiled as a front as her mind freaked on her. A small shade of pink came across her face as Syaoran, Meiling, Ryu and Tamaki left, Syaoran ruffling her hair in a silent goodbye. Once the car was started and the sound of the engine faded she hit herself in the head. She really cared about Syaoran -they both cared for each other- but the way she has acted, the way she reacts to him and what they've been through, she cared about him as more then a friend. Sakura needed the time to think this through.

---

The chorus of When you're gone by Avril Lavigne reached Syaoran's ears. He grabbed Sakura's cell phone -always switching when he left- and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked and not even a second later Sakura's voice reached him.

"Tell Meiling I'm stealing her motorcycle. I'm going to the movies."

"No you're not. It's a school night for the both of us." Syaoran laughed.

"School?" She yelled. "You're joking, right?"

"No. We are transferring from Japan to study abroad."

"That story sucks. Now why can't I go to the movies?"

"We'll be back in an hour and it's ten at night."

"Then hurry it up and came get me! Either I go to the movies or I sleep. You have an hour."

She hung up on Syaoran and he shook his head laughing. Right then the car stopped in front of the quiet hospital and the group bailed. Meiling stayed in the car with a laptop hooked up and a small microphone to her mouth, hooked at her ear.

"Can you hear me?" Meiling said once she saw the three on security cams.

"Loud and clear." Ryu whispered. "You hear us, babe?"

"Yeah, Ryu. Main camera system is going off in twenty seconds. Find the room."

Meiling started typing wildly on the keyboard and the screen blanked on time then came back on.

"Main camera's down. I see you guys, move. Security is starting to receive orders as we speak."

"Have a visual on room 205?" Syaoran asked.

"Just a sec." Meiling said slowly as she typed, then finding the film. "Got it! No guards yet but I'll keep open eyes on you and the room."

"Thanks, Meiling." Tamaki smiled into one of the cameras.

"You dork!" Syaoran yelled, hitting him as a nurse passed by. "You'll get us caught talking into a camera like that."

They continued walking toward the elevator, as casual as looks could get. They reached the second floor in seconds and they flooded out with the rest of the visitors. Midori's room was just feet away, the door almost in reach. It was a walk in, walk out job. They had Midori and actually had to retreat through the window, the injured man on Ryu's back and security guards flooding the room. Meiling ditched the laptop and drove the car.

"Where the hell are you guys going?" She yelled.

"Meet us on the third level of the parking garage!" Syaoran yelled back as several guards came into view almost forty feet back but gaining.

Meiling nodded though they couldn't see and she drove as fast as she could through the parking garage. Ryu and the others were already there but still moving when she got there. With a high pitched screech she stopped the car and waited as they got in, a close call as a gun fired.

"Are security guards allowed to use guns?" Meiling asked as she sped around the next turn.

---

"You have five minutes Syaoran." Sakura mumbled to nobody. "A few more minutes and I'm leaving."

As if on cue the door opened and everyone came in with the writhing Midori in a death grip.

"I've never seen a security guard with a gun that big." Meiling groaned as she flopped on the couch next to Sakura.

"I hope you mean the kind that uses bullets." Ryu joked as he and Tamaki dropped Midori on the ground.

"Don't just leave him there!" Sakura yelled, standing and pointing to the evil, evil man. "Put him in the basement so when I kick him to death blood won't get all over Meiling's pretty couches."

"They are pretty, aren't they?" Meiling said happily and stroked the fabric.

"Yeah, where'd you get them? Syaoran said I get to pick the couches."

"As long as they're not polka dotted or pink." Syaoran reminded her as he and Tamaki lifted the whining Midori.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I'll take you this weekend." Meiling agreed as Sakura stretched and Midori was dragged to the basement.

Sakura and Syaoran left soon after and headed to bed so that they would be awake for school tomorrow.

---

First period was a breeze. Sakura groaned after words anyway, catching Syaoran's attention. With a stare he got a tired look.

"I am so not used to waking up at six." She sighed. "I haven't gone to school since you and your stupid friends kidnapped me."

"Big whoop, Chu. I haven't gone to school since the sixth grade and I'm not tired." He replied.

And she decided it was the perfect time to hit him. He grabbed her wrist just before her hand got playfully in contact with his chest. Sakura's eyes fell upon the small tattoo on the back of his hand. It was an attractive silhouette of two wolves against a bright gold moon. Syaoran and every other person in the gang had that tattoo. That is, every one but her. She decided to bring the topic up, tapping the backk of his hand.

"When do I get one of those? I mean, I am part of the gang."

"I didn't think that you wanted one of those tattoos. It isn't very girly." Syaoran said.

"I like it though. Take me today so I can get one."

"Ryu can do it. That is his back up job, you know."

Sakura nodded as she and Syaoran headed to their next class. After school today she would become an official member of the gang, whether anyone liked it or not.

* * *

**That is chapter two for you. I know it's been a while since I've updated but with school and life it is very hard to keep up with my stories. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakura winced as the needle of the tattoo machine penetrated her skin. Syaoran had ditched her once Ryu got there and the only other person around was Meiling. And all Meiling did was talk.

"Did you hear about what happened last night?" She asked Sakura after a minute. "Eriol and Tomoyo are getting married now! He proposed and the dope said yes."

"It's cute though." Sakura replied with a nod. "I would of said no, though."

"Of course you would of said no. You're in love with Syaoran."

"Can you two keep a secret?"

"I know I can but Mei here has a big mouth." Ryu jumped in.

"I swear I'll keep a secret! It's not like I've told anyone about having an almost dead criminal in my basement." Meiling befended herself and glared at Ryu.

"She has a point." He shrugged

"As long as you keep it a secret I'll tell you." Sakura said and took a deep breath one more time, the tattoo nearly finished.

"Deal." The two friends said in unison.

"Syaoran and I have kissed before, that day we put make-up on him."

"That's what you two were doing in the bathroom together!" Ryu laughed as he finished and turned the tattoo machine off.

Meiling just stared at Sakura as if she had six eyes and was wearing a chicken suit.

"And I really do think I'm in love with him."

"In love with who?" Syaoran asked as he walked into the house, eating an apple.

"Nobody." The three said in unison.

Sakura stood and streatched, checking out her tattoo. It matched the pendant she was given when she came to China with Syaoran. She blushed at just the thought of his name. Meiling pulled Ryu out of the house once he packed his tools.

"So who's in love with who?" Syaoran asked Sakura once they were alone, sitting next to her on the couch.

"It's nothing, Syao. I'm making dinner." She replied and got up, blushing a little more.

---

Sakura and Syaoran sat around the kitchen table three days after she got the tattoo. He was still stuck on who she could be in love with, and now that there was no school until Monday, he'd have more time with her. He never even admitted it to himself, but he knew it. He knew he loved the girl he had held so many times. And it all started just days after he kidnapped her all those months ago. When she asked him a question he came out of his thoughts and tried to listen.

"What?" He asked, missing all the words except for 'of' and 'me.'

"What do you think of me?" Sakura blushed as she repeated the question for Syaoran.

But she hid it well. He continued to stare, but only to think of a single word to describe the way he thought of her. Two came up instead. _Marriage material._

"Am I just a friend? Have you ever thought of being more? It all depends on your answer." She said, taking another bite of dinner.

"What depends on my answer?" Was the question asked in return.

"If I go out with this guy I'm completely in love with. I'll give you some time to think about it if you want."

Then Sakura stood up and placed her dirty plate in the sink. Syaoran had to think fast, standing and grabbing Sakura's arm on her way out of the room. And he kissed her. Passionately, eager, heated and provoked. Without her he was in the dark, and there was nothing more he wanted to do than kiss her since the first time in the bathroom. Her breath was taken away as she responded sweetly to the kiss, lacing fingers in the longer parts of his hair. When he pulled away she was blinded by emotions.

"I think I should go call him. Just to see if he'll go to the movies tomorrow." Sakura said, biting her lip as she walked backwards out the room.

And Syaoran was broken. Even in the slightest bit he had known she wouldn't be with him, and the rest was hope. Hope that Sakura would care for him. She went upstairs, taking out her cell phone. A minute later his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered without looking at the caller i.d.

"Want to go to the movies tomorrow?" Sakura's voice reached his ears. "Like a date?"

Syaoran gave a laugh. A hope became a reality.

* * *

**That chapter was kind of short but it's chapter 3 for you. Review for me please? Review chapter 2 also, because I posted this one really fast.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So you two are finally going out?" Meiling screeched in joy, still asking, though.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, biting her lip.

"And has he told you that he's been in love with you since, like, forever?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura stared at the engaged girl as if the news was totally shocking. A smile slowly appeared on her lips and she looked to the floor before closing her eyes. Meiling and Tomoyo just smiled and they both hugged Sakura.

---

"Touya, stop calling me so early in the morning." Sakura groaned into her phone at 5:00. "I have school today."

"At least you're going to school. I was just calling to ask you to fly out for Tori's birth." Touya replied.

"Well of course. I can't miss the birth of my first niece. When?"

"March 30."

"Touya, that's in three days!"

"He called again?" Syaoran's voice was muffled as he stood in the doorway, a tooth brush in his mouth.

"I should of called a few days ago, I know." Touya said right when Sakura nodded in reply to Syaoran's question.

"Okay, I'll try and get out of town town today."

"Thank you, Kura."

"No prob. I'll call you when I touch foot in Japan."

Then they hung up. Sakura got out of bed, not a bit worried at the fact that Syaoran watched as she pulled down her short night gown.

"You're going home?" He asked, pointing the tooth brush at her.

"Yep. So are you." She replied. "There is no way in hell I'm going alone."

"Then take Tomoyo. Your brother will attempt to kill me."

"Nope. He's clear on the fact that I'm living with you. He doesn't hate you as much."

"But he doesn't know that we're together now."

"We'll let him know as soon as we see him. The worst he will do is strangle the both of us. With a baby on the way there is a big doubt that he'll let himself get arrested."

"Fine, whatever. I'll go if Ryu, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling go."

"If we can all get tickets to leave today and come back on the 2nd."

"Of course. We'll just go to my mom's."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Syaoran. He just gave her a chuckle and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her silky torso.

"Just get packed." He told her and walked back into his room.

---

It turned out that Sakura was blind since Syaoran's mom had a luxury plane. She had to be even more blind not to notice the landing strip at Syaoran's house in Japan. After the two hours flight, or at least that's how long it felt, they landed a good 1000 feet away from the enormous home.

"Memories." Sakura sighed, just like her grandma used to.

"You sound like me." Meiling said with a horrified -yet joking- face.

The two girls laughed as they walked up to the house. Syaoran grabbed his suit case and followed them closely. When Sakura stopped and waited he smiled, taking her hand and kissing her cheek. She stood and front of him, so close that she could feel his breath, and then she took his suitcase.

"You don't really pack much, do you?" She asked.

Sakura ran from Syaoran with both suitcases, going upstairs to his room. She placed her own bag right in the middle of the connecting room. _'Let him decide.' _she thought with a smile before heading back downstairs. Syaoran was climbing up them.

"I'd tell you to catch me, but I rather live to see my niece born." Sakura joked as she neared him. "So, Tomoyo told me that you have been in love with me since I first arrived at this house. True or false?"

"Well if I tell you, where's the mystery that makes every thing so much better?" He asked in reply.

"Fine, then I'll leave you a mystery and not tell you when I saw as a potential person."

"Potential person? When did I become a person, then?"

"Where's the mystery in that?"

Sakura brushed pass him, walking into the kitchen where everyone was gathered, figuring out what they're gonna do. Syaoran sighed and laughed, heading back upstairs to his room. He saw Sakura's suitcase in the middle of the doorway leading into her room and smiled. He would decide later, if that was what it meant.

---

"I've landed." Sakura laughed into the phone when Touya answered.

"What's all the noise in the background?" He asked.

"Well, Tomoyo and Eriol are planning their wedding, Meiling is complaining about getting food, and Ryu is playing music."

"I only know Tomoyo and Meiling, Kura. Where's that Syaoran guy?"

"Probably in his room planning ways to get my love back." She joked.

"What do you mean by 'get my love back'?"

"It's a joke, Touya. We're just dating."

"I am going to kill him!" He yelled so loud she had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Dont risk going to jail when Tori's being born in a few days!"

"Yeah, okay. But when she turn's 18..." he trailed off. "Hey, come over later. You can bring your friends, too."

"Why should I come over?"

"Because I'm going to cook your favorite."

"Spaghetti?"

"Yep."

"Only if you make the mushroom sauce."

"Deal." And Sakura hung up on Touya.

She did a victory dance, and moments later hands grabbed either side of her hips. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at Syaoran.

"What's up?" He asked and kissed the top of her head.

"Touya's cooking dinner for all of us." She replied and step forward.

"Is he gonna poison me?"

"No."

Sakura smiled and went upstairs to change into something Touya's seen her in. Ever since she moved to China she'd been accustom to wearing short skirts, ripped jeans and leather pants. Don't even get me started on her shirts. She put on a regular shirt that had Paramore written in scribbled on the front, and a non-ripped pair of jeans. Looking in the mirror, she hated the result now, but back then it would have been perfect. Syaoran walked into the room just as she was tying the shirt back with a hair tie, showing off a good two inches and her belly button ring.

"That's not something I've seen you wear since the first month of you being here." He said and scanned Sakura up and down.

"My brother will kill me if he saw me dressed the way I dress now." She replied, fluffing her hair quickly and turning to him. "I suggest you get changed so that he doesn't harrass you into dumping me."

"That be hard to do." He said and hugged her close, kissing her cheek, then her neck, and finally her lips.

"Such a charmer." Someone said from the door way.

The two broke apart and looked at the guy standing there. Sakura knew him, knew his name. She thought hard to that day. It was when she went to the beach her family owned, where nobody went to this day. That is, except for him.

"Devon." She said, but it sounded like one more person then herself said it.

She looked to Syaoran.

* * *

**Remember Devon? The one who sang to her in chapter 10 -i think- in Sakura's fire? Yeah, he's back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Wait." Syaoran said, pacing the living room. "You met Devon before?"

"Yeah. He was the trespassing stranger I told you about. But that was nearly nine months ago." Sakura replied. "He's the one who half convinced me to come back."

"Standing right here." Devon said, sitting on the couch near the two. "Or, sitting I guess."

"I told you his name." Sakura turned to Devon. "But you couldn't tell me you knew him?"

"There is more than one Syaoran in the world."

"Devon, you idiot!" Syaoran cut in then turned to Sakura. "Devon was our spy. He's the one who got us all that information on Midori's position."

"I am so left out of the loop." Sakura groaned and kicked the table.

It didn't move an inch, instead it hurt her toe.

"And why did you have to get a table made out of marble?" She asked Syaoran.

"My mom gave it to me." He said. "Devon, why are you here, anyway?"

"To tell you that ever since that night Midori was injured this new guy Nico has been running things." Devon replied

"Tell us later, we have a thing to get to." He waved goodbye and everyone left, except Devon.

Sakura laughed, loving the fact that while they were in Japan they could do some gang stuff. Syaoran just smiled and carried her to the car.

"I am loving this!" Meiling yelled. "We haven't been able to do much since Midori died. This feels just like it did that day Sakura made Syaoran blush wildly."

"Do you have to talk about that?" Syaoran huffed.

"Can we take motorcycles?" Sakura asked excitedly, ignoring the statement Meiling made.

Pretty much everyone shrugged. She rode with Syaoran, just like it used to be.

---

Touya was awed when he saw three motorcycles pull up in front of his house. Not one person got off until one motorcycle drove off a minute later. As helmets were pulled off he saw Sakura, two guys and a girl. He smiled, thinking that it was okay as long as she was happy. He answered the door, hugging his little sister. Kaho came in the room and hugged her, too.

"Is this him?" She asked Sakura, pulling on Syaoran. "Cuter than you let me think."

Touya cleared his throat at that.

"But not as cute as your brother." Kaho saved herself with a joking tone.

"Kaho, this is Syaoran." Sakura introduced. "And this is Tomoyo and Eriol."

"Where's the other two?" Touya asked, figuring they were the ones on the other motorcycle.

"On a date." Sakura shrugged. "They figured that they had a perfect chance to visit their favorite places then do the bump when they get home."

Kaho and Tomoyo were the only ones who laughed. Syaoran made a face that looked like he was trying not to laugh. Touya scowled at him when he held Sakura's hand and whispered in her ear. She laughed at whatever he said.

"Well, dinner's ready." Kaho said when she saw her husband's face. "Touya made enough for ten starving soldiers."

"If that's the case, what's everyone else gonna eat?" Tomoyo joked, a hand to her lips.

Kaho gasped.

"Look at that rock!" She squealed, looking at the engagement ring Eriol had given Tomoyo.

Sakura looked, too. She had never really gotten a chance to look at it. The thing was huge. Kaho decided to compare, telling Tomoyo that hers was 14 karats. Tomoyo's was exactly the same. Kaho sighed happily.

"We are so lucky to have such smart men." She said.

"Smart, as if." Tomoyo scoffed. "Eriol here makes video games."

"Now Mei and I will be the only not married girls." Sakura sighed as they went into the kitchen.

"No. The other day Ryu bought Meiling a ring. He plans on proposing tonight." Syaoran said, ruining her microscopic buzz.

"No fair, Syaoran! Hurry up and propose to me." She pouted, as if it would help.

"Enough marriage talk." Touya growled and took a huge mouthful of spaghetti.

Sakura stared at him for a second then just shrugged.

"So, Syaoran." Kaho smiled. "What do you do?"

"I do nothing." He said, half honest.

"Are you serious?" Touya cut in, ignorig the fact that Kaho was about to talk. "Then how can you just do what ever you want? Like flying out here."

"My name has millions of dollars behind it."

Sakura dropped her fork and stared at Syaoran. He looked at her guiltfully, but just barely.

"Are you fricking serious? I thought that it was just your mom who was the rich pants." She yelled. "And from what I know, she gives you nothing but marble table's. Which really hurt, by the way."

"She doesn't give me anything. When my father died I enherited his money and his companies."

"Companies? Plural?"

"Yeah. But he had this main company that, by itself, put thousands of dollars to my name per week."

"And you tell me now?" Sakura sighed.

"You never asked?" Syaoran smiled and gave a small laugh.

"And with all that, you don't need to do anything?" Touya asked.

"Nope. Sometimes they send me some proposal papers that I need to sign, or other papers when we have another company merge with us, but otherwise I just get to sit at home."

---

The rest of the dinner was pretty much silent. It took an hour for them to finally say goodbye. Tomoyo and Eriol rode home with them, but continued, having permission from Sakura to stay at the beach house.

"Fun?" Sakura asked Syaoran as he attempted to unlock the door.

"Fun enough. It seemed like everyone was to intimidated to talk to me after dinner, though. Like I didn't belong." He replied.

They walked inside and sat on the couch. She rested her head on his chest, laying with him now. It wasn't long until she fell asleep. While she slept Syaoran stroked her hair, reading the note from Meiling on the table.

_Syaoran,_

_Me and Ryu are going to stay at a hotel. We'll see you tomorrow. Don't get to rowdy with Sakura!_

_Meiling._

That was all she wrote. After an hour he started to nod off, the phone startling him and Sakura awake.

"Hello?" Sakura answered the phone.

"Sakura, put Syaoran on right now!" Eriol said, his voice alarmed and filled with authority.

She was to tired to notice and handed over the phone.

"Hello?" Syaoran said, then there was a pause. "What? Are you kidding? We'll be there soon."

Then he hung up, lifting Sakura so that he could stand. She sat straight up and wait ed for an update as he got his coat on and threw hers to her.

"We have to go, now." He said, using the same tone Eriol had.

But this time, Sakura noticed.

* * *

**I wonder what's going on! wink wink Think about it, readers. Beach house, urgent, the gang, think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Who did it?" Sakura yelled, pacing the line of the five friends. "Who even knew that's where he was?"

"Sakura, he was a spy." Tomoyo said softly, lovingly. "He knew the dangers and now he's dead."

"I know. At least now he's with his wife."

Though Sakura barely knew Devon she was sad for him. What she did know of him is that he had a caring heart. He had helped her in the decision to be with Syaoran. It was so hard for her to let another person go. Her mother, her father, her friend. What next? Her brother? Or worse, her love? The thought of Syaoran being dead made Sakura hug him, a stray tear coming down her cheek. He rubbed her back as everyone left the house.

"Sakura, you got me thinking." He said and took a step back. "And soon you'll figure it out, but until then I just want you to know that I love you."

"Syaoran?" Sakura smiled. "That first day you had me. There was just something about you."

At her confession Syaoran was taken aback. But all he did was and pull her into him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair.

* * *

**This chapter was really short for a really good reason. Lemon coming up in the next few chapters somewhere. And guess who killed Devon?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sakura walked down the stairs for the last time until the next reason she had to go to Japan. Kaho had her baby and there was no sighting of the new guy Nico anywhere so they were all heading back to China. With a sigh she walked up to the waiting Syaoran, everyone else already waiting on the plane. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked with her the rest of the way. The plain ride was boring, and there was a lot of sleeping on Sakura and Syaoran's parts so as soon as they hit ground they headed to school.

Eyes were on them constantly as they walked down the hall. When they entered Maths there was a new student sitting in the empty seat in front of Sakura. He had pink hair and piercing black eyes, his uniform a mess. He wore a white band shirt under the blazer and his tie was lose. The name tag on his shirt said Nico. Sakura saw it first, ten or more feet away from him, and walked backwards until she pushed herself and Syaoran out of the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked her when he saw the horrified look on her face.

"The new guy with the pink hair is Nico." She said, her eyes watering. "He killed Devon."

"Did he see you?"

"No, he was talking to someone."

Syaoran looked into the room to make sure, covered by people standing in front of him so that Nico wouldn't get a positive identification. Syaoran saw the name tag and turned back into the hall. There was no talking from there. He took Sakura home and they called Meiling.

"Tomorrow we all need to go to school." He said to her, knowing she had the phone on speaker so the others could here. "We have some information on Nico."

"What's going on? You a little roweled up." She said, and Sakura stared intently, not really able to hear Meiling. Her heart was thudding sadly in her chest as though it would stop in despair. Syaoran just hung up and looked over at Sakura.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked her quietly, bending down in front of her sitting on the couch so he could look her clearly in the eyes. Sakura pulled gently on his hair and kissed him, working her own mouth over his.

He pulled her into him and moved onto the couch so she was laying on him. Deepening the kiss he stuck his tongue in her mouth, tracing it on the roof of her mouth and making her moan. The phone rang, but they ignored it and shifted, accidentally knocking the portable phone onto the ground. It went to the answering machine as Syaoran played with the low v of Sakura's shirt, one on her hands in his pants successfully. What was said made them stop, a girl that was friends with Sakura talking on the other side.

"I saw you this morning, but you're not in class. Anyone, this new guy said he was your brother from Tokyo." She said, and Sakura exchanged a glance with Syaoran, breaking apart with red cheeks. "He went to the administrative office to get your address. Anyway, how does your brother not know where you're living? Say hi to Syaoran!"

It hung up and Syaoran ran to the window, closing the blinds. He covered them with the curtains and looked through the eye view in the door. A white van pulled into the long driveway and an ambush of guys with guns climbed out. He cursed quietly, grabbing the panicked Sakura and leading her to the back of the house. He had definitely seen a boy with pink hair leading the gruesome group.

"Be very quiet." Syaoran whispered and he led her into the garage in the back of the house.

He handed Sakura a few guns and a knife along with a holster, and she expertly put them on her body, taking only seconds longer than Syaoran. He got onto one of the few motorcycles and she got onto one of her own. They put on their head pieces as they heard shooting in the front of the house, the gang trying to break open the door. It would be safer if they were on separate bikes. They turned them on quickly and peeled out of the garage straight into the garage door made of breakaway material. Sakura put on her helmet with one hand down the long straight away that led to the road.

"Did you see him?" Sakura said into the mic on her head piece, swerving as she made a sharp right turn right behind Syaoran.

The men all rushed back into the van, the driver prepared and going without two of the six and Syaoran replied. "Yes_._"

With a small burst of anger Sakura sped up, passing Syaoran before he could match her pace. The van was advancing on them, and bullets were cracking the road close to them. Sakura turned, dodging a bullet and almost crashing into Syaoran, but quickly regaining composure. She risked a glance back on a hair pin turn and saw two motorcycles speeding past the van. She dangerously quickened on the sharp turn, her face almost touching the hot cement under her as the motorcycle kept riding. Syoran heard the extra engines and followed suit.

They were in a series of curved roads and straight aways, and the speed was making him nervous when Sakura was driving. She was younger and didn't have the years on control that he had. Another bullet scarcely missed her, hitting one of the few trees and causing it to fall. Sakura's eyes widened, but there was a certain relief as they began to get further from the less daring group. She wasn't even sure after sll this time what the two gangs had against each other.

"Sakura, turn left!" Syaoran said when he saw the seperate road.

The other two motorcycle's were still a bend behind them, and there were trees blocking the view. She saw the turn and turn left, fixing her tire to even out and not spin by turning right slightly then racing down the road, Syaroan was right next to her, and after a few minutes they had discovered they had lost the crew. Sakura asked him to pull over and they stopped twenty feet away from each other. As she took off her helmet Syaoran ran over to her.

"How are you doing?" He asked her, seeing the look on her face.

It was calm yet pained, and she gave a shuddering nod. She lifted her leg onto the console of the motorcycle, showing where a bullet grazed her leg. It had already stopped bleeding, but Syaoran stil slightly worried. He took a knife out of his pocket and ran it into the bottom of his shirt, tearing off a piece. He wrapped it tightly around her leg, not listening when she told him it hurt, then tied it off quickly. She could only manage a small thanks before he forced his lips onto her.

"You scared me." He said with a laugh, then praised her driving skills. "We should get to Meiling."

"Okay." She said and was about to turn the key in the ignition when he stopped her and took it.

"You're riding with me. I'll sending someone to get the bike later." He said then took note of where they were.

"So protective." Sakura giggled as he lifted her off the yellow motorcycle and set her on her feet. "Do I get a kiss from my knight in shining armor?"

"I doubt guns and a school uniform can be considered shining armor." Syaoran laughed and kissed he deeply anyway, holding her tightly around her waist as though she could be stolen from his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let her fingers slide into the back of his messy hair, pushing off the headset as it colided his hers but holding it in her hands. She could feel the phone in the front chest pocket of his uniform coat vibrate against her own breasts and pulling away slightly, moaning from the way his tongue moved freeling in her mouth. She took the phone from his pocket and flipped it open, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" Syaoran said in a disturbed and angry voice, holding it for himslelf and Sakura retracted her own hand, but he held it with his free hand. "Nico found us and we're about twenty minutes away on Faix Co... See you then."

He hung up and slid his phone back in his pocket, sighing and turning to Sakura. "They'll be here soon."

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good because it took forever for me to update. truth is I kind of forgot all about it and finished this chapter all in one day just for you. It's been a while, so I hope you all still stick with me.**


End file.
